


bad dog

by duohereshuibuxuku



Series: QG Parking [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duohereshuibuxuku/pseuds/duohereshuibuxuku
Series: QG Parking [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571182
Kudos: 8





	bad dog

黄明昊从沙发被扑倒在地，大腿被金毛抵着强奸的时候，听到范丞丞的开门声，一股绝望涌上心头。

半年前黄明昊和范丞丞接金毛宝宝回家时，金毛还是小天使一般喝奶打嗝萌翻全场的存在，万万没想到半年后狗子不仅身量体重暴长几倍，连性发育都早于别的同类，最近半个月没事就逮着各种圆柱体强奸。

在第N次金毛试图强上黄明昊小腿被范丞丞冷着脸揪到阳台灌冷风呜呜惨叫时，范丞丞提出绝育。黄明昊心软，觉得金毛还小，等长到一岁配了种再做不迟。虽然最后范丞丞被说服了，但作为代价黄明昊捂着屁股度过了悲惨的两天周末。

“爸爸为了给你留种付出多少血与泪，你个傻狗到底知不知道！”

黄明昊盘腿坐在沙发上，用气锤怒敲狗头。金毛耷拉着眉毛呜呜叫了两声回应。黄明昊摸摸狗头，拿起一旁的玩具球逗金毛玩。

玩着玩着，金毛突然感觉上来了，扑着黄明昊又是袭胸又是舔脸。黄明昊本就只沾边坐在沙发，被大狗毫无预警地一扑，失去平衡上半身滑落到地毯上。金毛摇摇尾巴跟着趴下来，耸动起下半身疯狂顶戳黄明昊大腿根，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。黄明昊尴尬地推搡狗头，试图把这熊狗子从身上扯下来。

范丞丞打开门看到的就是这副光景。

金毛正戳到兴处，被范丞丞提起脖颈扔到阳台，挠着落地窗哀哀叫。范丞丞回头，黄明昊已然正襟危坐，满面笑容。“丞丞你怎么回来这么快呀，累不累，我给你做饭吃吧，你想吃什么？”

范丞丞回到沙发旁，居高临下俯视黄明昊。“怪我回来早了，打扰你们亲热？”

“你瞎说啥！”黄明昊涨红耳朵。

范丞丞掐着黄明昊下巴，抬起他的头，俯身嗅了嗅，皱起眉。“它舔你了。”

自从金毛开始发情，范丞丞也逐渐神经质起来，对黄明昊身上的味道格外在意。人狗争宠的戏码实在令黄明昊头痛，虽然感觉自己很委屈，黄明昊还是不敢给阴霾笼罩的范丞丞火上浇油。

“就一下。”黄明昊无辜眨眼，双手握住范丞丞的手摇了摇。

范丞丞不为所动，直接横抱起黄明昊上二楼。黄明昊惊慌搂住范丞丞脖子。“干、干嘛？”

“洗掉。”

“就舔了一下，至于吗……”

“我舔可以，别的东西不行。”范丞丞把黄明昊扔进浴缸，“自己脱。”

“不是吧？被狗舔一下就让我洗澡？神经病啊！”

黄明昊无语，作势要起身，被范丞丞一把压回去，打开淋浴披头洒了一身水。

“范丞丞你他妈有病！”黄明昊挣扎站起来，逃离浴缸。

范丞丞扔掉花洒，掐住黄明昊的腰不让他走。黄明昊推搡半天也没挣开范丞丞的禁锢，索性不再挣扎，面无表情头扭到一边。

“生气了？”

范丞丞放松手劲，圈着黄明昊的腰，隔着被水打湿紧贴在皮肤的居家服用拇指描摹腰部线条。摸了半天黄明昊毫无反应，范丞丞的手从腰线向后滑到他肉感的屁股揉搓，中指沿着臀缝深入，若有似无地在隐秘入口处打转。

“你明知道我不喜欢，为什么还要挑战我的底线。”范丞丞侧着头，用鼻尖在黄明昊眼角到唇角之间来回逡巡，铺洒炽热又恼人的气息。

黄明昊只觉得被范丞丞气息横扫过的脸颊微微发麻，心跳也随着那讨厌的中指骤然提速，面上赌气的冷淡有些破功。

“你的唇只有我能吻。”

范丞丞一口咬住黄明昊绵软嘟起的下唇。

“你的胸只有我能摸。”

范丞丞左手钻进黄明昊居家服揉捏他娇嫩的乳尖。

“你的小可爱只有我能碰。”

范丞丞顶胯用自己半勃起的部位磨蹭黄明昊下意识躲避的下半身。

“你的这里小嘴只有我能填满。”

范丞丞的中指隔着黄明昊半湿不湿的内裤狠狠戳顶他的后穴。黄明昊难以忍受地闷哼一声，抬手攀住范丞丞的肩膀。

“你的身上只能留下我的味道。”

范丞丞吮吸黄明昊唇珠，半垂的眼眸里铺满令黄明昊心动不已的占有欲。

“你是我的。”

范丞丞低哑着声音的话语让黄明昊腰都开始发软，一边气恼自己不争气，一边情不自禁张开嘴，伸出柔软的舌尖回应范丞丞的侵入。

范丞丞像溺水的人一样攫取黄明昊口中的每一丝氧气，从唇齿到舌根。被索求的感觉太强烈，黄明昊连舌头都被吮吸到发痛，有些难受地捏紧范丞丞肩膀。范丞丞抬眼看他，终于放过他酸痛的舌头，却舍不得退出他温暖的口腔，缠绵舔舐他上颚的软肉，激起黄明昊脊椎麻痹般的酥意，发出黏腻的鼻音。

结束漫长的亲吻，范丞丞还流连着轻噬黄明昊丰满的唇肉。“还生气吗？”

“哼。”黄明昊重重回咬范丞丞的唇。

“衣服湿了，换衣服吧。”

范丞丞由下而上一颗一颗慢悠悠解开黄明昊的衣扣，指尖不时掠过发热的皮肤。黄明昊不知是身体太过敏感，还是面对范丞丞格外容易起反应，内心被渴望粗暴碰触与羞涩矜持两种意念纠结到焦躁不堪。

“丞丞……”

“嗯？”

黄明昊说不上来自己到底想怎样，只能用眼神求助范丞丞。范丞丞勾起一边嘴角，回以调侃的眼神。

“你不说，我也不懂。”

黄明昊怒视范丞丞，又恨自己如此境地竟然还能对对方的笑容心跳加速，咬着唇不自觉露出含羞带怨的表情。

范丞丞心情愉悦，亲吻着黄明昊的小兔牙，终于解开所有衣扣，帮黄明昊脱掉湿漉漉的居家服。

“我去拿件干的。”范丞丞一脸正经，转身要走。

“……你妹！”黄明昊一下扑到范丞丞后背，恶狠狠咬他肩膀，“你敢走以后都别碰我！”

范丞丞笑着反手揉捏身后人的屁股。“帮你拿衣服还有错。”

“管撩不管约，是不是人啊你！”

范丞丞转过身低头咬黄明昊下巴。“约约约，小哥哥想怎么约？”

“是这样？”范丞丞抚上黄明昊不甚明显的胸肌摸了一把。

“还是这样？”另一只手滑进黄明昊居家裤摩挲黄明昊撑着内裤委屈抬头的小兄弟。

黄明昊被范丞丞节奏带到飞起，软着腰勾住范丞丞脖子索吻。“都要。”

范丞丞回应着黄明昊的唇齿纠缠，搂紧他的腰，手掌在他后背来回摩挲，灼热的掌心与粗粝的指腹不断撩拨起黄明昊的颤栗，气息也变的紊乱起来。

范丞丞放过黄明昊的唇，沿着他伸直的脖颈一路亲吻到胸口，舔了舔粉嫩的乳尖，含进口中吮吸。每次乳头被吸的感觉都十分奇异，黄明昊说不出是难受还是爽，胸口倒是自觉挺起，后腰凹陷出优美的弧度。

范丞丞反复抚摸黄明昊后腰的线条，像是要用手去记忆他的身体形态。黄明昊后腰也很敏感，感觉快被摸出火来，难耐地扭动腰肢试图逃离这种折磨。范丞丞不满，用犬齿刮蹭乳尖最稚嫩脆弱的部分，黄明昊刺痛，发出带着鼻音的呻吟后撤。范丞丞压着他的后背不给他逃离的机会，含住另一边的乳首又舔又咬。黄明昊在痛与爽之间反复切换，被刺激到眼角泛红，推搡范丞丞的肩膀。

范丞丞最后吮吸一口红润充血的乳首，回味似的舔了舔唇。“怎么有股奶味。你涨奶了？”

“你才涨奶！”黄明昊恼怒地糊他熊脸。

范丞丞戏谑地亲吻黄明昊掌心。“有奶也是我的。”

“没有！滚！”

“我滚了，谁来喂你？”范丞丞笑着捏了捏黄明昊臀尖，手伸进他内裤里摸到后穴送进一指，“这里在说丞丞哥哥我好饿。”

“你怎么这么不要脸……”黄明昊应激地夹紧臀部，捂着脸瞪范丞丞。

“夹这么紧，可吃不下你丞哥的外卖。放松点。”说着范丞丞在黄明昊翘臀上拍了一巴掌。

黄明昊呜了一声，咬范丞丞脖颈。范丞丞摸了摸黄明昊后脑，把人抱进怀里，褪下碍事的居家裤和内裤，挤出沐浴露抹上指尖伸入紧闭的入口。黄明昊搂紧范丞丞，感受着后穴的侵入，连呼吸都变得几不可闻。

范丞丞亲吻黄明昊耳廓。“怎么今天这么紧张？”

“因为……因为站着吧……感觉怪怪的。”

范丞丞抽出手指，一把抱起黄明昊架在洗漱台上。黄明昊被大理石面冰到一激灵，瑟缩着抬起腿，报复地掐范丞丞后脖颈。

范丞丞摸了一把黄明昊修长的腿，俯下身亲吻他被吓到萎靡的性器。敏感的龟头被含进温热口腔，黄明昊舒服得弓起腰，呼吸逐渐变得短促。范丞丞舔弄顶端一番，开始模拟性交一进一出地吞吐。黄明昊爽到头皮发麻，叹息着发出哼哼唧唧的鼻音，脸颊爬上醉酒般的醇红。

范丞丞抬眼看黄明昊迷醉的表情，心里发痒，节奏慢下来抽手去倒沐浴露。黄明昊不满地用膝盖顶范丞丞肩膀。范丞丞吐出性器，亲了亲黄明昊膝盖，把食指送进他羞怯紧闭的后穴。

“还要……”黄明昊被口到一半，正不上不下难受不已，带着撒娇的鼻音用小腿磨蹭范丞丞腰际。

范丞丞起身亲吻他欲求不满的恋人。“待会儿一起。”

黄明昊缓慢反应过来。虽然范丞丞不是在炫耀他的持久，但这种直白的暗示还是让黄明昊有些不爽，哼了一声。

范丞丞好笑地含住他嘟起的唇。“你有什么不服的，想比比？”

黄明昊心里清楚比不过，面上却也不认输。“比就比。”

“输了怎么办？”

“赢了怎么办？”

“你赢了答应你三件事，随你开条件。”范丞丞应承得毫无压力，“不过你输了的话，要告诉我你的秘密。”

“什么秘密？”黄明昊一脸迷茫，“我还能有什么是你不知道的啊？”

“你好好想想，有没有什么是没告诉我的。”

黄明昊皱起眉使劲回忆自己最近做了什么害得神经质范丞丞疑神疑鬼的事，没想多久就被下身异样的快感扯回意识。沐浴露比平时正经用的润滑液更滑腻，范丞丞扩张做得更顺利，熟门熟路按到黄明昊最敏感的前列腺位置唤起不专心的恋人的注意。

敏感点被不断搔刮拨弄，黄明昊不自觉收拢双腿，恶狠狠瞪作乱的范丞丞。黄明昊双颊晕红，眼尾挑起的样子在范丞丞看来就是在娇嗔求蹂躏，抽出手指，扶着硬挺的性器缓缓推进柔软的穴道。

顺利侵入黄明昊身体，范丞丞迫不及待开始一耸一耸顶弄身下人。黄明昊敏感点位置比较浅，无论范丞丞是出是进都能磨蹭到，很快被无数快感淹没，一波又一波的电流感直击尾椎骨，浑身灼烧躁热不堪。

“慢……慢点，丞丞……”

范丞丞手掌抚上黄明昊笔挺的性器，弹了弹分泌着透明黏液的头部。“我再慢点，你的小东西不就射的更早了？”

黄明昊拍开范丞丞可恨的手。“你好烦！要你管！”

“我们不是在比试吗，我是为你着想。”范丞丞含笑低头亲吻黄明昊下巴。

黄明昊咬牙直起身，狠心按住自己性器顶端。“我不会输。”

“这么拼？”

范丞丞舔了舔唇，架起黄明昊膝盖，以更深的姿势闯进黄明昊甬道，又狠狠抽离，囊袋拍击臀肉发出的羞耻声响如魔音贯耳一般时刻挑战黄明昊神经。大开大合的顶弄使得黄明昊在洗漱台不断向后移位，身体里被抽插的快感与臀部磨蹭大理石的痛楚就像冰火两重天蹂躏黄明昊脆弱不堪的理智，无处发散的焦灼令他呻吟出声。

“今天还挺顽强的。”范丞丞还有心情在黄明昊耳边调侃。

黄明昊摇着头想甩开范丞丞恼人的气息。范丞丞得寸进尺，捏着他的脸，一口含住耳垂吸吮，伸出舌头学着下半身正在对他做的恶行出入敏感的耳孔。黄明昊头皮发炸，终于松开自己性器，紧紧搂住范丞丞脖颈，顶着胯磨蹭范丞丞硬挺的腹肌。

“想要我摸吗？”范丞丞亲黄明昊脸颊的红晕。

“要。”黄明昊自暴自弃埋头在范丞丞颈间。

兴奋的性器被温暖的手掌包裹，没两下就被摸交代了，断断续续射到范丞丞小腹上。无上的快感让黄明昊一时回不过神，紧绷的后背缓了一会儿才逐渐放松下来。范丞丞放缓攻势，感受恋人高潮后穴道耸动的包裹，俯身亲吻黄明昊泛红的眼角。

高潮后的疲乏感让黄明昊本能想逃离范丞丞下身的顶撞。范丞丞见黄明昊缓过来，爱抚摩挲着他纤细柔韧的腰线，下一秒又压着他的胯骨开始大幅抽插。高潮后的穴道正敏感，被顶弄得令人发疯。黄明昊眼底蒸腾出水汽，受不了地呜咽。

“丞丞……”

“我在。”

黄明昊抬起头，看到范丞丞炙热的眼神，心里膨胀起不知是什么的情绪，像不断充气的气球，惶恐着不知何时会爆炸。与侵略性强势眼神完全不同的柔软舌头碰触着黄明昊舌尖，温柔携卷进范丞丞口腔。黄明昊被这个温柔的吻安抚了莫名恐惧，心渐渐回落到胸腔，一下一下为范丞丞而跃动。

竟然在做爱的时候涌上来对范丞丞纯情的爱意，黄明昊脸蓦然烧起来。

范丞丞与黄明昊鼻尖相蹭，亲吻他闪着水光的眼睛。

“怎么突然这么看着我？”范丞丞故意顶了一下黄明昊的敏感点，喘息着问。

黄明昊被顶得哀叫一声，思绪混乱着不知道如何回答。总不能说被你操着操着操发情了吧。

身体深处像突然干涸一般迫切渴求范丞丞的滋润。黄明昊抬起小腿紧紧圈住范丞丞的胯，手背挡住眼睛不敢看范丞丞。

“丞丞……对我再坏一点……”

胸口感受到范丞丞低笑传来的震动。“怎么坏？”

“比那个坏狗还坏……”

“吻我……舔我……狠狠操我……”

“想要你……射给我……玩坏我……”

黄明昊都不知道自己怎么说出这些做梦都不会讲的语句，只知道范丞丞动作停顿了一下，用他无法忍受的频率出入他身后的穴道。被顶弄发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声在口中失控，黏腻的鼻音连他自己听了都觉得娇气到受不了。

范丞丞看着身下人通红的躯体，忍着吞吃入腹的狂烈情绪，狠狠把性器送进被操得红艳肿胀的甬道，又整根抽离，感受穴道里软肉缠绵不舍地挽留。黄明昊随着他抽插的节奏叫声越来越急促，发泄过一次的半身挺立着等待范丞丞的爱抚。

范丞丞弯腰啃噬黄明昊被蹂躏充血的乳首，一手掐在另一边乳晕上，用指甲搔刮脆弱的乳尖。黄明昊细声尖叫，扭着腰挣扎。被腰肢带动的后穴也紧紧收缩吸吮范丞丞硬挺的性器。软肉包裹的极致快感让范丞丞脑中一片空白，顶着胯尽数射进黄明昊身体里。

黄明昊穴道敏感地被范丞丞精液接连冲击，电流贯通整个脊椎，所有快感堆积到顶点，紧绷脚尖进入高潮，性器颤栗着吐出粘稠液体。

范丞丞射就射，还他妈使劲抽插个没完，黄明昊崩溃，敏感的后穴抽搐不止，前面交代完了射不出东西，高潮却被刺激着一直延续，直到范丞丞彻底射完捞起他的腰凑上来亲他，才逐渐结束。应激的泪水不断溢出眼眶，视线一片模糊。黄明昊浑身脱力，软绵绵被范丞丞抱着啃来啃去。

“宝贝儿你今天太带劲了。”范丞丞啄吻着黄明昊眼角的泪水赞赏道。

带你XX个OO啊！黄明昊软着手擦了擦眼泪，靠进范丞丞怀里。范丞丞牵起黄明昊的手，亲吻手背。“我可以再来一次吗？”

“滚……透支了，下礼拜也没了！”黄明昊有气无力地说。

“不能吧？你体力没这么差吧？”

“刚才太过分了……”

范丞丞回味了一下，捏了捏黄明昊的脸。“你先睡一觉，晚上看情况再说。”

还晚上看情况！黄明昊觉得自己要是有力气跳起来就踹范丞丞一脚。

范丞丞跟黄明昊腻歪着洗了澡，抱回卧室塞进被子，单手撑头侧卧在旁边，怜惜地摩挲黄明昊通红的眼角。

黄明昊被摸得不胜其烦，推开范丞丞的爪子。范丞丞不屈不挠，捧住他的手亲吻每一根手指。

疲惫席卷着黄明昊的意识，闭上眼睛很快没了动静。范丞丞依依不舍把黄明昊的手放回被子，没想到被黄明昊拉着贴上他心口，感受着他一下一下的心跳。

“里面都是你。”黄明昊咬着唇说，脸颊泛起一层红晕。

“除了这个，没有别的秘密了。”


End file.
